


Time

by DemonofPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Angst, Canon Universe, Character Death, M/M, angst no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonofPhantomhive/pseuds/DemonofPhantomhive
Summary: Ciel knew that this day would come, the day that Sebastian would inevitably consume his soul. They tried to put off finding the culprit who committed the gruesome act against the Phantomhive family, but the Earl knew that he couldn’t permit the continued existence of this person.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot yesterday! This is very much a vent fic and I just really needed to get the emotions out so I started writing! This story is very sad with no happy ending! I really hope you guys enjoy this

Ciel knew that this day would come, the day that Sebastian would inevitably consume his soul. They tried to put off finding the culprit who committed the gruesome act against the Phantomhive family, but the Earl knew that he couldn’t permit the continued existence of this person. 

So after years of prolonged revenge he and Sebastian’s relationship blossomed into something more than Master and servant, they got back on track and continued their hunt. There were many nights that Ciel would lie in bed staring at his ceiling thinking about the events that would follow after the completion of the contract. He didn't want to die, he was finally happy with where his life was going and his relationship with the demon. Of course, he would fall in love with the being who he knew was going to devour his soul.

Sebastian suggested to him on numerous occasions that he could break the contract, but the young man couldn't bear to do that because that meant Sebastian would have to return back to hell until he was summoned again. He would rather let the demon take his soul than to live the rest of his life without him. 

So the day came when they found the putrid scum who put Ciel through hell all those years ago. The sadistic grin that Sebastian had on his face and the euphoric pleasure he had in his crimson eyes as he ripped the man to shreds, the maniacal laughter that spilled from the demon's throat brought him back to that day on the Campania watching his composed butler’s facade crumble in front of him as he tore through the living dolls like they were nothing more than paper. 

The feeling Ciel had after everything was said and done could only be described as bittersweet. While he was happy he got the revenge he’d longed for since he was ten, he was also sad because the moment they had both been dreading was finally upon them. 

The silence on the way back to the manor was deafening, but what could they really say to each other? Nothing was going to change what was going to happen when they got there. Ciel wanted to say something, but each time he tried the words died in his throat so he stayed silent, relishing in the demon’s touch.

When they got to the manor they went down the dark corridor to the Earl’s bedroom, entering the room Sebastian sat down still holding Ciel in his arms. He removed the eye patch, covering the contract symbol the demon gazed down at his master a sad smile tugging at his lips. 

Raising his arm Ciel placed his hand against the demon’s cheek rubbing small circles into the smooth alabaster flesh with his thumb.

”Sebastian, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. I know that I wasn't the easiest person to deal with, but I am grateful that I was able to have you in my life. You have made me feel true happiness something I never thought I would feel again.” He says as tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked Sebastian in the face and he could see the shine of unshed tears in his butler’s eyes. The demon cleared his throat, placing his hand on top of his master's hand that rested against his cheek.

“Are you ready Young Master?” he asked his voice thick with tears. He had always dreamed of the day he’d be able to consume the soul he longed for the moment the contract was forged, but now he was trying to prolong this moment just to spend a few more moments with his beloved.

”I-I'm ready.” Ciel spoke his and shoulders trembled with silent sobs as Sebastian leaned over him. Before the demon could do anything he spoke again ”I-I love you, Sebastian.” the words pulled at the butler’s heart they were filled with such sadness that it made this so much harder.

“I love you too..” the demon spoke softly before pressing his lips against Ciel’s, his eyes turned feline-like and gave off a blood-red glow. He felt the soul leave the Earl as his body went limp in the demon’s arms. 

He pulled his lips away as tears fell onto Ciel’s lifeless cheek he spoke his final words to him.

”Thank you for everything, Ciel Phantomhive.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a huge thank you to @secretly-a-wuss, @teasmudge and @cielpansyhive for reading over this for me!


End file.
